Aircraft are known to make use of bleed fluid, which is a compressed fluid taken from within a gas turbine engine, for various purposes. One type of bleed fluid is bleed air, which is sourced at a point after a compressor stage and before a combustion stage.
Bleed fluid can be used to provide cabin pressure, to thermally alter the engine case, and to provide rotor blade tip modulation, among other things. Bleed fluid can further be used for deicing. In some known systems, bleed fluid is routed to various parts of an aircraft with a series of discrete pipes, each of which are provided with an individual valve for regulating the flow of bleed fluid within the pipes.